Once Every Blue Moon
by XPhlare The White Torch FlameX
Summary: Story Has Description Hope You Enjoy . Please Give Reviews And By The Way Xhadoh Shadow Is A Made Up Character Along With Phlare And Naomi I Put This Story In The Lucky Star Catagory I Don't Know Why Lol Enjoy .


_**Once Every**__**Blue Moon**_

_**By**__**: **__**Nathaniel Tre'von Downs**_

_**Date**__**: **__**07/19/2009**_

_**Subjects: Drama, School Life, Slice Of Life**_

_**Description: Xhadoh meets a mysterious girl that just transfered to his school, but she has a secret that is revealed that Xhadoh finds disturbing.**_

_**Point Of View: Xhadohs Thoughts And Voice (1st Person)**_

_**Chapter 1**__**:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**__**Every End Has A Beginning**_

_**One hot morning on Monday I was already late to school and I didn't need another tardy slip to go with the twenty or thirty I already had. I whipped between students and ducked under trees to get to my first classes window to sneak in the classroom ~tap tap tap~ Phlare came to the window to help me get in.**_

_**Phlare: Xhadoh what the hell happened? you know you already got your limit in tardieness I would think you would take that seriously!**_

_**Xhadoh: I know man, I would've got here earlier but I woke up later than usual, this will be the last time I promise, just cover for me this time.**_

_**Phlare: Ok, whatever man, but you need to be more careful next time and quit playing around at night maybe you'll be able to get up in the morning, im just trying to save you the hassle of getting in trouble.**_

_**The teacher walked in and took the role. His tie was so tacky it just screamed gay! I didn't wanna yell it, I just let the class laugh at him.**_

_**Teacher: We're going to have a new student join us today so everyone give her a nice welcome and BE NICE Xhadoh, and you too Phlare!**_

_**Phlare: Great just what we need is another chick in this hormone filled classroom, when is she coming anyway?**_

_**Teacher: Actually she's here now.**_

_**Xhadoh: (Sigh) great juuust great.**_

_**The teacher excorted a young girl into the classroom, and I looked straight at her in amazement, she was amazing, her eyes glowed, her legs were just fantastic, and she had a great frame, she was the kind of girl that you just want to asked out and go straight to 3rd base with. **_

_**Xhadoh: Daaaaammnnnnnn!! **_

_**The whole class looked at me while I lowered down in my seat.**_

_**Xhadoh: Sorry**_

_**Phlare: She is HOT!!**_

_**Teacher: Please settle your Testosterones boys!**_

_**Me and Phlare looked at the girl up and down while she walked in.**_

_**Xhadoh And Phlare: Nice body!**_

_**Xhadoh: School just got a whole lot more interesting.**_

_**Teacher: Everyone this is Naomi**_

_**Me and Phlare wasn't even paying attention to the teacher all the class period all we did was look at the new student til' the bell rung a hour later.**_

_**Xhadoh: Phlare meet me at my locker.**_

_**Phlare: Ok.......uh where is your locker?**_

_**Xhadoh: (Sigh) your clueless.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{In~The~Hall}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Phlare rushed to my locker to see what I needed to talk about, but he stopped in sight of Naomi opening her locker while several guys tried to talk to her.**_

_**Phlare: *Bastards***_

_**I walked over to Phlare, he had a dazed look in his eyes I was a bit creeped out by it though.**_

_**Xhadoh: Hey whats up with you?**_

_**I looked over to my right to see Naomi closing her locker, she was still beautiful as ever, and I never could get tired of that. I started to talk to Phlare but something still kept my attention on her, I knew something was strange but I didn't wanna ruin the moment, She started walking over to me I actually started to panic (weird huh?) **_

_**Naomi: Hey your that Xhadoh boy.**_

_**I knew I was nervous because I was studering.**_

_**Xhadoh: Uh...y-yeah I am.**_

_**Naomi: And your Phlare right?**_

_**I knudged Phlares arm, then he responded in a safisticated voice.**_

_**Phlare: Why yes I am young lady.**_

_**Xhadoh: What the hell is the accent for?**_

_**The bell rung for lunch and I was so hungry I could pass out.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lunch~Time}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Now we go to the main corner stone of our school, our lunchroom, its a room where everyone can socialize (well except emos and goth kids) and where people can ask girls and boys out on dates. I finally got to the line in the lunch room and to my surprise Phlare and Naomi was already there.**_

_**Xhadoh: Hey how did you get here so fast?**_

_**Phlare got a grin on his face.**_

_**Phlare: Secret passage way to the lunch room, everyone knows about it.**_

_**I looked at him in confusion.**_

_**Xhadoh: I don't know about a secret way to the lunchroom!**_

_**Naomi wasn't paying any attention to our arguement, in fact she looked like she didnt wanna be there at all, ~she looked out the window the whole time~. The cafateria was the most beautiful room when the sun came through the windows maybe that was what she was looking at.**_

_**When we sat down ~all the stuff Naomi had on her plate was meat~ I looked at her in surprise.**_

_**Xhadoh: Are you sure your gonna eat all that Naomi?**_

_**Naomi: .............**_

_**Xhadoh: Ok if you say so.**_

_**Phlare looked at me and says.**_

_**Phlare: She can eat whatever she wants as long as she keeps that figure.**_

_**Xhadoh: (Sigh) you really are a pervert aren't you?**_

_**Today lunch seemed the shortest, my intuition was eager to find the reason Naomi was looking so worried, so I talked to her beside her locker to see what was up.**_

_**Xhadoh: Hey Naomi are you feeling ok?**_

_**Naomi: What do you mean?**_

_**Xhadoh: I mean that when we were at lunch you seemed worried about something what was up with that?**_

_**Naomi: Its nothing, really.**_

_**At that moment I knew something was up by the sound of her voice. She put her books in her bookbag and started to walk out until I stopped her and said.**_

_**Xhadoh: Hey, you know you can tell me if somethings wrong don't you?**_

_**She didn't say anything to me at that point, she just walked out.**_

_**Xhadoh: Hmmm.**_

_**Chapter 2**__**:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**__**A Horrible Scene**_

_**I walked home all the time, even though there is a city bus and a school bus to take me home but I had stayed late at school that night to finish a club meeting. It was surprisingly chilly that night but I could bare it. I saw a man with what seemed like his daughter sitting on a bench, but the girl seemed a little strange I couldn't really see her face though because she had a hat down around it. When I was passing by them she was staring at me until I got about Twenty feet away. I was a bit creeped out by her, all I did was walk and never look back until I heard a scream from near by so I ran back and hid in the bush near the bench I passed earlier. I was shocked of what I saw, the girl was biting the man on his neck! I thought one thing and one thing only, a vampire! I ran as fast as I could to Phlares house banging on the door like crazy. **_

_**Xhadoh: ~BANG! BANG! BANG!~ PHLARE!!!**_

_**Phlare came to the door with just boxers on.**_

_**Xhadoh: Uhh......ooooook, listen it was this girl and she was with this man.**_

_**Phlare: Yeah petafiles their everywere in this city.**_

_**Xhadoh: No I mean, the girl was weird and when I was walking past I heard a scream.**_

_**Phlare: From the girl?**_

_**Xhadoh: No from the guy, and when I hid in a bush to see, I saw them, and the girl was on the guy biting him on his neck! you know what that means right?**_

_**Phlare: Yeah! That guy is good to get a young girl like that.**_

_**Xhadoh: (Sigh) of course you don't, anyway it means that shes a vampire! **_

_**Phlare: Are you high? There is no way thats true.**_

_**Xhadoh: That is true and no im not high....right now**_

_**Phlare: whatever,listen after you sober up come talk to me, ok?**_

_**He walked in the house then closed the door.**_

_**Xhadoh: That stupid asshole, I know what I saw and It wasn't a halusination.**_

_**I walked home, I was so scared ( I mean after you see a vampire you would be too right? ) When I reached the park where I was at earlier and the only route to my house, I stopped right at the entrance and thought to myself.**_

_**Xhadoh: *Am I crazy, what if I run into that girl again!***_

_**I rushed through the park, but stopped when I seen that the guy that the girl had bitten was gone, but the girl was right there on the bench.**_

_**Xhadoh: *Oh HELL NO!!!***_

_**I started walking but something kept giving me the urge to look back but I didn't listen, just like before the girl stared at me, but this time when I got a little bit farther I heard footsteps behind me. Somehow I knew for certain it was her, I started walking faster but the footsteps became louder and closer. At that point im panting and going crazy in my head, and after all my panting was over I finally looked back at the end of the park, but she or whatever was following me was gone. **_

_**Xhadoh: Phew shes gone **_

_**I turned around, but when I did I saw..her**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Later}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**I was frozen in place, I couldn't even talk, then she started walking towards me.**_

_**Xhadoh: Holy shit!**_

_**She got about two feet away from me and put her hand on my chest. It was like a reflex when I pushed her down and started running. I was running so hard I couldn't really breathe at all, I looked back she wasn't there.**_

_**Xhadoh: What the hell? Well i'm not gonna take any chances to see where she went. **_

_**I was on my way to have a heart attack, any other chases or run ins with that vampire bitch would kill me. I sprinted home, so fast that I seemed like I was flying, finally I got to the gates of my house panting, huffing, and puffing.I quickly opened it and walked in the house.**_

_**Xhadoh: ~Heavily Breathing~ I made it.**_

_**I fell on my bed with relief.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{The~Next~Day}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**When I got to school the next day I was so tired, too tired to even pay attention to Phlares stupid remarks.**_

_**Phlare: Hey Xhadoh what was up with you last night? I have never seen you act that way, you sure you wasn't high? **_

_**Xhadoh: NO! i wasn't high.**_

_**I was irretated to the fullest by Phlare asking me that over and over again. Class had started and of course once again we grovled over the beautiful Naomi, she was the only girl ( well not the only ) to look good in the school uniform. Phlare couldn't stop drooling over her ( I think he was obsessed ). (No one wants to hear how boring class was so we'll just skip to the hall ).**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{In~The~Hall}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**I was walking to my locker to put my books in it, I saw Naomi talking to a older guy ( what had seemed like her older brother ). He had a mohak and he wore goth clothes.**_

_**Xhadoh: I thought she said she moved here by herself.**_

_**Phlare creeped up behind me and scared the hell out of me.**_

_**Xhadoh: What the hell is your problem? **_

_**Phlare: It makes me feel better, haha. Hey listen give me last nights homework I forgot to do it.**_

_**Xhadoh: You could've did it when you was accusing me of having halusinations. I know what I saw Phlare.**_

_**Phlare: Suuurree you do **_

_**Xhadoh: Listen I need you to come with me after school to walk through that park.**_

_**Phlare: Uh are you scared?**_

_**Phlare wouldn't take anything I said seriously, I was about to snap at him. We've must've been talking for a while because the bell rung so early. **_

_**Xhadoh: No im not scared. So are you gonna walk with me or not?**_

_**Phlare: Sure sure I will come with you, but only to come prove that there IS NOT a vampire anywhere!**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{On~The~Way~Home}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**School was exausting, it seemed like every class had a test that was hard as hell for me on purpose. Phlare was still nagging me about if I was high or not or if it was a halusination or not. I walked slow behind Phlare, not that I was scared or anything, just in case that vampire does jump out again he'll get killed first.**_

_**Phlare: I still don't see any vampire or werewolf or whatever your taliking about Xhadoh.**_

_**Xhadoh: Just wait damn she'll be here. *where the hell is she?***_

_**I sat down on the bench where I saw the bite happen.**_

_**Phlare: Come on Xhadoh, where is she?**_

_**Xhadoh: SHE'S HERE JUST WAIT!!!!!**_

_**Phlare was the most impatient guy I knew and his bragging was even more annoying thats why I had to wait for the girl to come back. I looked up in the sky, nothing was there, but out the corner of my eye I saw a huge cloud of what seemed like two or three hundred birds coming towards us. **_

_**Xhadoh: What the hell?**_

_**Phlare: What is that Xhadoh?**_

_**Xhadoh: If I knew, why would I say "what the hell?" Idiot.**_

_**We tried to see what it was. It was about five yards away until we could make it out.**_

_**Xhadoh: Are those.......bats?**_

_**Phlare: Why would bats be here?**_

_**Xhadoh: Oh hell, come on we gotta get out of here!**_

_**Phlare: Why?**_

_**Xhadoh: (Sigh) why do you act so stupid? Come on!**_

_**I grabbed Phlares arm and ran like hell, it seemed like the bats were faster now than ever.**_

_**Phlare: Hey Xhadoh! I think I can run for myself, let go!**_

_**Xhadoh: Shut up and come on!**_

_**I wouldn't let go of Phlares arm, all I focused on was running and where to get to.**_

_**Xhadoh: I know, the old farm thats down the street, we can hide there!**_

_**The bats were all over us at that point, biting us and pulling our hair. I think Phlare had it worse because his hair is way longer.**_

_**Phlare: Where the hell is this farm at Xhadoh!?**_

_**Xhadoh: Just a little farther!.**_

_**The farm house was as trashed as Phlares room, but it helped, we found a crate that was surprisingly big enough for me and him. We sat in it for at least seven hours because when we got out it was bright daylight outside. My back was cramped because I couldn't move, Phlare was on me all the time we were in there. I pushed Phlare out the crate, he landed on his face.**_

_**Phlare: DAMN! what the hell!?**_

_**Xhadoh: Shut up! You were laying on me.**_

_**Phlare got up brushing his self off. **_

_**Phlare: God, what was I sleeping on? a rock?**_

_**Xhadoh: No! me!**_

_**Phlare looked at his watch and gasps**_

_**Phlare: We're late for school!**_

_**We rushed to our houses and got a shower and put on our clothes. We were three hours late for school.**_

_**Chapter 3**__**:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**__**Full Time Patrol**_

_**I was amazed that Phlare was still denying that there was a vampire.**_

_**Phlare: Come on Xhadoh, just because some stupid bats chased us does not mean that there is a vampire.**_

_**Xhadoh: *Yeah he's right* **_

_**Phlare was the kind of guy that if something sounded out of line, like Unicorns or Lepercons he needed to be in the face of death with it.**_

_**Xhadoh: Well maybe last night was a bad night to go look for it.**_

_**Phlare: Hello! Earth to Xhadoh! There is no vampire girl and even if there were, why would you care? You didn't get hurt by it.**_

_**Xhadoh: I almost did! That wench almost bit me in the park!**_

_**Phlare: Xhadoh I think your obsessed with this vampire thing.**_

_**I walked away from Phlare to cool down.**_

_**Xhadoh: *I don't care what he says I know what I saw.***_

_**I walked up to Naomi.**_

_**Xhadoh: Hey Naomi have you noticed anything different around town lately?**_

_**Naomi: Like what?**_

_**Xhadoh: Like supernaterul things.**_

_**Naomi: No.**_

_**Xhadoh: Well I didn't wanna tell you this to make you upset but there is a vampire somewhere in this city.**_

_**Naomi: ( Gasp ) are you sure it's a vampire?**_

_**Xhadoh: I'm positive, I saw it myself**_

_**Naomi: No I haven't seen anything like that.**_

_**Xhadoh: Well let me ask**_

_**you something, Would you mind coming with me and Phlare to look for any strange things?**_

_**Naomi: Sure why not.**_

_**Xhadoh: Ok cool.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Later~That~Afternoon}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**When the bell rung, me and Naomi walked to the park, Phlare didn't come because he said it was a waste of time. Naomi was beside me holding my arm but she didn't look scared she looked worried or depressed.**_

_**Xhadoh: Relax Naomi I doubt she'll even show up tonight.**_

_**Naomi: It's not that, I'm just nervous.**_

_**Xhadoh: Nervous? about what.**_

_**Naomi: Nothing, it's not important.**_

_**Xhadoh: ( Sigh ) listen Naomi I don't want you to think that i'll think any less of you if you tell me even the least of your worries.**_

_**Naomi: I understand that.**_

_**We sat on the bench to relax.**_

_**Xhadoh: So what do you like about Misaki city?**_

_**Naomi: I like the views, the school.**_

_**She looked at me.**_

_**Naomi: The people.**_

_**Xhadoh: Thanks I really apriciate that Naomi, I like you too.**_

_**Naomi got a smile it was the first smile I seen the whole time she was here.**_

_**Xhadoh: Hey Naomi do you have a brother?**_

_**Naomi: No why?**_

_**Xhadoh: I seen you talking to a boy at school, I was just thinking that was your brother since you look kind of alike.**_

_**Naomi: ...........**_

_**So is it your boy friend or something?**_

_**Naomi: No I don't have a boyfriend, all the boys say i'm weird because I don't talk that much and i'm always sitting by myself.**_

_**Xhadoh: Thats obserd, your really likeable.**_

_**Naomi: Thanks Xhadoh, you are too.**_

_**Something about that conversation made Naomis face glow. But besides that nothing happened that night, just a regular night. We walked out the park to go home.**_

_**Xhadoh: Hey Naomi, where do you live?**_

_**Naomi: Uh, thats ok I can walk home.**_

_**Xhadoh: No I insist it.**_

_**Naomi: Xhadoh, I promise you it's ok. **_

_**I looked at her face, she was sad all over again. I looked up in the sky, and to try to change the subject I said.**_

_**Xhadoh: Look at that full moon it's beautiful.**_

_**Naomi looked up, she look surprised.**_

_**Naomi: *Full moon!* Uh Xhadoh I gotta go!**_

_**Xhadoh: No Naomi wait! Whats going on?**_

_**Naomi ran off and didn't answer my question. I ran after her to see if she was ok. I ran like I was being chased. But I was running for what seemed like hours, I didn't see Naomi anymore but I kept looking.**_

_**Xhadoh: Naomi....Naomi!**_

_**I came to a ally way, something led me to look in.**_

_**Xhadoh: Naomi are you in here?**_

_**Naomi: Go away.**_

_**She was breathing heavy but I couldn't really see because it was dark, the only light I had was the moon.**_

_**Xhadoh: Are you ok?**_

_**Naomi: Go AWAY!**_

_**She pushed me away, I ran back in the ally.**_

_**Xhadoh: Naomi I want to help you, come on, get up.**_

_**Naomi turned around, there was a dog laying behind her, it was dead. Naomi had tears coming from her eyes and blood dripped from her mouth.**_

_**Xhadoh: What the?**_

_**She didn't talk, all she did was cry, I looked at her in shock but for some reason I didn't run I mean I was scared but didn't run. I reached my hand out and she took it in her hand, I held her close to confert her and tears came down her face like a fountain.**_

_**Xhadoh: *So she was the girl that bit that guy?* Don't worry Naomi, its ok.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Early~That~Morning}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**I woke up to Naomi laying on my chest in the ally way, it was like we were wasted. I woke up with a very bad headache I didn't really know what to do next ( I mean after you see a vampire kill a dogright in front of you your whole life changes ). **_

_**Xhadoh: Oh my head. Where am I? Oh yeah, that was a crazy night almost like a dream.**_

_**Naomi still was asleep I didn't want to awaken her because after all what happened last night I doubt she would even talk to me. Blood was still on her face and clothes, I took part of my shirt and wet it with my spit and wiped the blood spots off.**_

_**Xhadoh: *I am surprised it was her that was the vampire she was always so calm.***_

_**Naomi woke up in shock to see me still there.**_

_**Xhadoh: Well good morning.**_

_**Naomi: ( Gasp ).**_

_**I got up and brushed myself off.**_

_**Xhadoh: I thought about it and i'm not gonna tell anyone about this.**_

_**Naomi: It's not your fault Xhadoh, I just couldn't hold in my instincts i'm usually good at stuff like that but something about last night led me to bite.**_

_**She looked at the dead dog.**_

_**Xhadoh: No it's ok, i'm ok with all that.( Sigh ) well lets go get you somemore clothes.**_

_**I picked her up from the ground, I don't know why but she had a little smile on her face I think being with me made her feel better than if another person found out her secret like a person like Phlare.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...............................................................................................................................................**


End file.
